Gakuen Cantabile
by blue yggdrasil
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang cowok sempurna yang hampir tidak memiliki kekurangan harus bertemu dengan cewek yang sifatnya bertentangan dengan dirinya? I'm bad at summaries, just enjoy by yourself. XD


Selayaknya manusia sempurna, Chiaki Shinichi tidak pernah menunjukkan kekurangan dari dirinya.

Dapat diakui, pangeran di SMA Momogaoka ini sangat berbakat di segala bidang. Chiaki berbakat dalam permainan biola dan piano. Ia tampan, memang. Ia terkenal dikalangan para perempuan. Ia kaya. Dan satu lagi hal yang dapat dibanggakan darinya, Chiaki memiliki kekasih yang setingkat dengannya. Ya, Tagaya Saiko, primadona di sekolahnya dalam bidang tarik suara.

Tetapi, siapa bilang menjadi orang yang—hampir—tidak mempunyai kekurangan adalah hal yang mudah dijalani?

Faktanya, Chiaki kurang disukai oleh hampir semua murid laki-laki di sekolah ini. Apa mereka pikir kalau mereka masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya? Apa karena kemampuan-kemampuan yang Chiaki miliki tidak berada didalam diri mereka, sehingga mereka iri terhadapnya?

Siapa yang tahu.

Dan selalu diikuti oleh perempuan-perempuan yang mengganggu disekitarnya, bukankah itu merepotkan?

Chiaki-sama, Chiaki-sama. Selalu saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Chiaki-sama" dan membuntutinya, kemanapun ia pergi.

Semuanya sama saja. Tak ada orang yang ia anggap normal disekolah ini. Mungkin Tagaya Saiko sebagai pengecualian.

* * *

Chiaki Shinichi berjalan mengarungi koridor sekolah dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Kegiatan tiada henti perlahan membuatnya semakin lelah. Ia lelah akan segalanya.

Ditambah dengan pelajaran yang ia anggap sebagai pelajaran terburuk yang pernah ia alami selama hidupnya. Etou Kozo, alias Harisen-sensei, yang telah memukulnya dengan sebuah kipas kertas yang selalu menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun ia mengajar di divisi piano di SMA Momogaoka.

Chiaki bagaikan sebuah boneka petronika yang tidak bisa bebas bergerak; seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan telah terikat dengan tali-tali penggerak. Semuanya berlaku sesuka mereka. Semuanya mendesak Chiaki agar melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan.

Meskipun Chiaki telah muak dengan hidupnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Chiaki terus berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang hampir ia tabrak. Ia terus berjalan… dan orang dihadapannya semakin dekat dengan jangkauan tubuhnya.

Tiga… dua… satu…

Kedua tubuh itu saling bertabrakan.

"Hei, perhatikan langkahmu!" bentak Chiaki tanpa ampun. Ada apa, sih orang-orang hari ini!?

Sembari membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berceceran, orang itu balas membentak Chiaki. "Gyabo. Kau yang perhatikan langkahmu, manusia arogan!"

Orang yang disangka menabrak Chiaki menengadahkan kepalanya.

Mendengar bentakan yang tak pernah didengarnya selama 17 tahun hidupnya, Chiaki membelalakkan matanya, menatap perempuan itu tepat di kedua matanya, Kemudian ia membuka mulut untuk berkata: "Jaga mulutmu."

Apa yang diinginkan perempuan ini, sebenarnya? Chiaki tak dapat menjawab.

Chiaki berjalan melewati perempuan yang telah melontarkan kalimat tak mengenakkan di telinganya.

Perempuan itu adalah Noda Megumi, murid pindahan di SMA Momogaoka.

"Duh, Nodame jadi telat, kan…"

Setelah membereskan barang yang tercecer kembali ke tasnya, ia berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

* * *

Pukul 15.35 sore. Murid SMA Momogaoka berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya, menuju koridor dan gerbang keluar. SMA ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai sekolah elit, dimana murid-muridnya rata-rata berkecimpung di dunia musik dan perindustrian.

Chiaki sendiri merupakan putra dari pianis mendunia yang namanya harum dikalangan Jepang maupun mancanegara. Chiaki Masayuki, yang telah membuang ia dan ibunya.

Diantara riuhnya murid-murid di sekolah, Chiaki masih bisa mendengarkan alunan musik melalui dentingan tuts-tuts piano dari atas sana. Piano sonata nomor 8, movement kedua "Phatetique" milik Beethoven.

Eh…

Sedikit berbeda dengan Phatetique yang biasanya. Terdengar sedikit berantakan dan seenaknya. Tetapi… bunyi ini tetaplah indah.

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Chiaki berusaha untuk mencari sumber suara. Ruang musik. Suara itu pasti berasal dari sana. Pasti.

Belasan anak tangga ia lewati. Tak mudah untuk sampai kesana; berbagai macam halangan datang menimpa dirinya.

Dan sesampainya di pintu masuk, ia dapat melihat sesosok perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang bermain dengan piano hitam, menekan tuts demi tuts untuk menciptakan sebuah suara. Dan sosok itu tak asing lagi baginya. Orang yang menabraknya tadi berada didepan matanya, bermain piano sonata yang ia anggap sebagai kesukaannya.

Kekesalan yang ia alami perlahan-lahan sirna. Chiaki mencoba untuk membuka pintu dengan sebelah lengannya, tetapi langkahnya tersebut mampu dihalangi oleh seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat untuk sekarang. Tagaya Saiko, kekasihnya.

"Shinichi!"

Chiaki menoleh kepada sumber suara. "Sa-saiko…"

Bagus. Bagus sekali. Ketika Chiaki baru saja menemukan oase ditengah kelamnya dunia ini, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang menghancurkan oase itu dalam sekejap. Tak lain dan tak bukan, orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Aku muak dengannya.

Berpakaian sempurna layaknya seorang primadona. Tetap cantik dan anggun seperti biasanya. Itulah penggambaran yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Tagaya Saiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chiaki kepada Saiko, tetapi pandangannya tak tertuju pada lawan bicaranya. Ia memandang… seseorang. Seseorang dibalik pintu itu.

Saiko menatap Chiaki dengan wajah tak biasanya. Alis matanya mengerut. Air mukanya berubah.

Tagaya Saiko terlihat marah.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

Hening.

Saiko hanya membuka mulutnya beberapa senti.

"Noda Megumi."

"Eh?"

"Orang yang main piano disana bernama Noda Megumi. Pindahan dari Fukuoka. Kelas 2." Tambah Saiko.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sembari tersenyum picik, Saiko melipat kedua lengannya. Ia menatap Chiaki, dalam. "Insting, mungkin?"

Saiko menggenggam lengan Chiaki dan membawanya pergi dari gedung atas menuju pintu gerbang dan mengawali harinya yang ia anggap baru dengan kegiatan bersama Chiaki.

Tetapi, Saiko tak menyadari bahwa awal ini merupakan akhir dari hubungannya dengan Chiaki.

* * *

A/N: Hontou ni arigatou buat Chiaki Megumi, yang udah ngebantu Rin melakukan persiapan mulai dari ini sampe itu! *ditampar* makasih, Megumegu. XD

Review, please? ;3


End file.
